In a conventional monitoring system for an elevator, an image in a car which has been photographed by a camera is transmitted to a maintenance company when no call is registered within a predetermined time despite detection of a passenger by car weight detecting means (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-59260 A